


Saiyan Season

by HowlsMoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: It's mating season for the saiyans.





	Saiyan Season

Sarada was a female Saiyan, a young adult. She was short standing at 5'1, had short spiky black hair, sharp black eyes and a brown tail wrapped around her thick waist. She was a fighter but since coming to Earth decided to lay low for a while, she lived in a small apartment. She sighs while walking outside down the sidewalk, today was boring, but she had a feeling it was going to get eventful.

Dana who was a human bad boy short white hair blue eyes fair skin and long thin legs and was flat chested. But that didn't bother her. She was in town doing some shopping for herself.

Trunks who was a half saiyan with straight lavender hair and blue eyes was walking down the street looking for Goten who was playing hide and seek from him for whatever reason. He sighed as he couldn't find him but instead looked ahead and found a beautiful girl.

Goku groans and rubs his growling stomach "god I'm so hungry!" He whines to no one but himself, even though he ate before he left, it felt like it had been hours.  
~  
Sarada sighs, her tail hidden in her baggy sweatpants, it was a hot day, but that was the only way to hide her tail without cutting it off, and well she liked her tail.

Dana encountered a spiky black haired man.  
"Uh are you alright sir?" she asked him as her stomach growled.

Trunks walked past her and continued to stare at her. She was gorgeous.  
"Hey what's your name? I'm Trunks."

His eyes widen before he gets a big grin "hey you hungry?" He asks and then grabs her arm "come on! We're both hungry so let's get something to eat!"  
~  
She raises and eyebrow, not too many people have talked to her before "Sarada...do you need something Trunks?" She asks

"B-but I need to do some more shopping!" Dana protested as she was pulled into the restaurant.

"It's just you're so beautiful Sarada. I-I listen mating season is coming up for me soon and I was wondering if you wanted to be my mate?"

He looks back at her "and you can finish later, it doesn't hurt to take a break to eat!" He says sitting down  
~  
She sputters, her eyes widening "do you ask all girls you meet, this?" She asks her tail twitching around her thigh

Dana sighed and sat down at the other end of the table and was looking at what she wanted.

"N-no it's just I really like you and you're perfect that's all," Trunks said explaining himself.

He looks at her and smiles rubbing the back of his head "right, I forgot my name is Goku and yours is?" He asks  
~  
She thinks a moment "how about I get to know you first, mates mean forever and I would like to know the person I'm going to be mates with a little better"

Dana looked up from her menu and smiled at him.  
"My name's Dana nice to meet you."

Trunks thought about this for a second and nodded.  
"Sure Sarada. Anything for you."

He chuckles "Dana, that's a nice name! Anyway Dana what would you like to eat?" He asks  
~  
She smiles slightly "alright, lead the way, I'm sure a 'human' like you has parents right, surely they'd like to meet me" she says "and then we can spend the rest of the day together"

Dana thought for a second looking back down at the menu.  
"Ramen!"

Trunks nodded and took her arm and lead her back to his house completely forgetting about Goten.

He nods and then orders as a very large order of food soon comes out he smiles "finally I'm starving!" He says starting to eat  
~  
She starts thinking 'what am I doing? Usually we pick mates on who's the strongest, not who asks first' she thinks

Dana just looked at him and smiled chuckling.  
"Well you certainly have a big stomach don't you?"

Trunks brought her inside his house to show his parents his future mate.  
"Mom dad this is Sarada my future mate."

He pats it "of course, I'm a fighter I have to keep my strength up!" He says smiling widely  
~  
Her eyes widen when she sees his father "your father is Prince Vegeta!?" She says backing away 'I can't do this, not only is he the prince, he wouldn't allow it, not even close!' She thinks

Dana started eating her food as well.  
"Are you married Goku? Do you have kids? I'm sorry but I gotta go," she says getting up.

Trunks rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
"Sarada it's ok. He won't hurt you. What's wrong? How'd you know that?"

He stands up quickly "wait wait! What's the rush? You ask me questions then leave?" He asks looking at her  
~  
She shakes her head and grabs his arm as her tail comes out of her sweat pants "he's Prince Vegeta, if he still holds that title, then he holds the old saiyan ways, I-I can't I'm sorry.." she says trying to leave

Dana turns to look at him and sighed.  
"You can't be seen with another woman if you're married! That's cheating!"

Trunks stops her and sighs shaking his head no.  
"He was the prince but after some events he eventually settled down on earth and had a family."

He looks down "she left me anyway, something about not having time for her, plus I just came to eat didn't you? It wasn't like this was a date" he says smiling  
~  
She shakes her head and notices Vegeta glaring at her "that's because your mother is human, I'm full blooded saiyan, he's going to act differently to me!" She says

"I-I'm sorry she left you. That's so sad," Dana said as she started to cry.

Trunks glared back at his father.  
"Father whatever you're about to do don't do it! I love her!"

He jumps in surprise "h-hey! Why are you crying!? Was it something I said!?" He asks jumping to her side quickly  
~  
She glares back at the prince matching his glare as her tail swishes in agitation "Trunks trust me, it's fine, besides you can do better than me!" She growls

Dana looked up at him stroking his cheek.  
"No one should've ever left you Goku. You're such a kind sweet good guy."

Trunks shielded her protecting her from his father.  
"No! I love you Sarada and you're staying here with me and that's final!"

He blinks and then blushes "W-Well thank you Dana!" He says "but don't worry I'm fine!" He says smiling  
~  
She thumps his chest hard "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" she says pouting

Dana blushed looking up into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"I-I like you Goku. I'm sorry."

Trunks introduces her to his mother and he started talking to Bulma about Sarada.

Goku's eyes widen "w-what? B-But we barely just met" he says surprised "I mean I have nothing against it but still"  
~  
She sighs 'maybe mating season is getting the better of him, I know it is me, or I wouldn't have stayed, but he loves me?'

"I-I know and I'm sorry. Wanna go back inside and finish our meals?"

Trunks then brought her to his room and he sat down on his bed.  
"So tell me about yourself Sarada."

He nods and pulls her inside to continue eating "tell me about yourself" he says  
~  
"Well...I'm a saiyan, as you can see" she says her tail wrapping around her arm "well there ain't much to tell"

"Well I'm 18 and I love animals and I love food," Dana said to him as she talked about herself.

Trunks nodded in understanding.  
"Well I'm 19 and I love fighting and I love technology."

He smiles "I like fighting, and I love food as you can see" he says chuckling  
~  
She looks at him "so why me?" She asks "why'd you pick me?"

Dana continued eating as she nodded and she smiled at him.

Trunks thought on why.  
"I don't really know why but I just felt a powerful connection to you."

He soon finishes his meal and pats his fool stomach, he looks at her and smiles "well I better go! I have to train today"  
~  
She smiles slightly and looks at him "well I'm not sure how this will go, but I hope it goes good"

Dana just looked at him.  
"W-wouldn't you rather wanna do something better than training?"

Trunks nodded as he leaned into her and kissed her lips softly and passionately.

He raises an eyebrow "and what could be better than training?" He asks  
~  
Her eyes widen slightly before closing as she starts kissing him back, moving closer to him

"M-making l-love," Dana whispered her face turning red.

Trunks deepened the kiss kissing her roughly now biting her bottom lip.

He smirks "you want to make love to me?" He asks her  
~  
She pushes him onto his back straddling his waist without breaking the kiss, her tail brushing against his leg

Dana nodded whispering, "because I love you."

Trunks growled into the kiss and he slipped his tongue into her mouth making out with her.

He grabs her arm and begins pulling her to his house "well let's go then" he says  
~  
She bites his bottom lip and grinds against him, seems mating season has started, and she was now deep into her heat

Dana blushed and nodded as she followed after him.

Trunks grunted as he sucked on her tongue wrestling with it.

He opens his door and pulls her inside pushing her up against the wall capturing her lips in a passionate kiss  
~  
She moans and slips her hands under his shirt rubbing against his stomach and chest

Dana started to moan into the kiss kissing him back with lust and love for him.

Trunks moaned as he felt her touch and he pulled away from her lips as he latched onto her neck biting it marking her as his mate.

He picks her up and carries her to his room laying her on the bed and crawls on top of her  
~  
She growls and moans and flips them so he's on top while pulling off his shirt

Dana squeaked and gasped.  
"Goku," she breathed.  
She was wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt a gray miniskirt and gray thigh high boots.

Trunks was now bare chested as he then sucked on her neck nibbling and nipping hickeys all over her skin as he groaned.

He unbuttoned her shirt and kisses her stomach and the top of her breasts  
~  
Sarada pants and tugs on his hair as a hand slips into his pants grabbing his member

Dana moaned arching her back.  
"I don't wear anything underneath my shirts Goku."

Trunks growled with pleasure as he sucked hickeys into her shoulders and collarbone creating love bites.

He looks at her before kissing a nipple and takes it into his mouth swirling his tounge around it.  
~  
She growls "hurry up Trunks please!" She whines pressing herself against him

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she mewled out his name.

While sucking on a nipple pinching the other one Trunks slid inside her and immediately thrusted into her.

He chuckles and kisses down her chest before taking off her shoes and skirt kissing her thighs  
~  
She moans loudly her tail wrapping around his waist she runs her fingers through his hair tugging on it as she moves her hips against his

Dana whimpered as she was now completely naked underneath him.

Trunks grunted and grounded his hips against hers and slapped them together into hers.

He kisses up her body before slowly slipping in, taking a moment to get used to her tightness  
~  
She moans his name "faster Trunks, please!" She whimpers nipping at his neck before she claims him as her mate

Dana moaned in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Goku it hurts!"

Trunks went harder deeper and faster into her increasing his speed groaning.

He kisses her "I'm sorry, it'll get better soon.." he says gently while rubbing her thigh  
~  
She scratches at his back throwing her head back moaning loudly "o-oh god!"

Dana soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.  
"Make hickeys on my skin Goku!"

Trunks fingered her clit as he thrusted faster into her parting her folds as he grunted.

He starts sucking and biting at her neck leaving small love bites as he starts to thrust  
~  
She could feel the little knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter "I-I'm so close Trunks!" She moans out

"Ahh god Goku! Fuck yes!" Dana cursed out as she began screaming his name.

Trunks reached her g spot pounding mercilessly into her core moaning.

Goku picks up the pace, going at a pounding speed.  
~  
She screams as her back arches, cumming around him, clenching down tightly.

Dana gripped his shoulders scratching them as she wrapped her legs around him moaning.

Trunks reached his high and released inside her coming heavily into her shooting his seed into her.

He groans and keeps up his pace as he hides his face in her neck  
~  
She pants looking at him and smiles her tail unwrapping from around him

Dana breathed heavily as she started dripping with sweat mewling.

Trunks pulled out of her panting heavily as he collapsed next to her breathing unevenly.

Goku kisses her passionately as he pulls her hips closer to his, skin slapping skin sounded throughout the room  
~  
She looks at him and smiles at him and rolls closer to him her tail wrapping around his arm "so we're mates now"

Dana kissed him back as she soon climaxed all around him.

Trunks nodded happily as he kissed her cheek rubbing her hip.

Goku cries out as his thrust become erratic as he soon climaxes into her, he breathes heavily and looks down at her  
~  
"Within weeks I should be pregnant, are you even ready for that?" She asks raising an eyebrow

Dana looked back up at him and smiled as she whimpered softly.

Trunks nodded smiling at her blissfully before pulling the blankets over them.

He smiles and pulls out sitting on his knees he looks down at her memorizing what she looked like at that moment  
~.  
She rests her head on his chest "that's good, I just hope your father is okay with it, our child is going to have royal blood.."

Dana panted heavily breathing as beads of sweat coated her forehead.

"I'm sure he will baby and if not I'll knock some sense into him ok?" Trunks said growling.

He lays down next to her and pulls her to his chest "so how you feeling?"  
~  
She growls and nips his jaw "don't get too worked up right now okay, besides I can handle myself~" she says purring

"I-I'm feeling wonderful! How about you Goku?"

Trunks moaned in delight and nodded stroking her inner thighs up and down.

He chuckles "I feel great" he says kissing her neck  
~  
She smirks and soon her stomach growls and she gets out of bed "well I'm hungry, shall we go eat?" She asks getting dressed

Dana moaned softly as she giggled and snuggled against him.  
"I love you Goku."

Trunks nodded and got dressed as well as he walked out of his room to go to the kitchen.

He smiles widely "well I love you too" he says and kisses her head  
~  
She follows closely behind him, smacking his butt when no one was around before running to the kitchen, before seeing his mother

Dana blushed and giggled as she snuggled into him.

Trunks smirked as he walked into the kitchen and he got some food.  
"Hey mom."

Goku soon starts to drift off, when the front door opens, he opens his eyes "must be Goten" he says  
~  
Bulma smiles "hey sweety, are you two hungry" she says smiling her eyes taking note of the hickey's on Sarada's neck Sarada looks around, just in case Vegeta comes out of nowhere.

Dana looked who it was and she gasped looking at the person.

Trunks nodded as he noticed that his father wasn't around. He thought that was suspicious.

Goku stands up and gets dressed and walks out the room to greet his son, before walking back "I was right it is Goten, you wanna meet him?"  
~  
Bulma smiles and continues to cook "your father is training right now" she says, and Sarada looks at her "how is he training?" She asks

Dana quickly got dressed and nodded going out of the room as well.

"He's training in this place that my mom made for him and I," Trunks said to Sarada and he groped her breasts.

Goku stands next to a slightly smaller version of him "this is Goten my son, he's 18" he says  
~  
She giggles and slaps his hands away and growls while nipping his jaw, "behave" she says giggling

Dana smiled at him and nodded.  
"Hi Goten I'm Dana. It's nice to meet you."

Trunks sighed and face palmed himself.  
"I can say the same thing about you too," he growled.

Goten smiles and waves "hey, nice to meet you Dana" he says "so are you a friend of my dads?" He asks  
~  
She giggles and stands normally as the food is being cooked "hey you wanna train later?" She asks

Dana turned to look at Goku needing his help on this one.  
"Uh I'm your father's-"

Trunks nodded as he sat down on the table and he smelled the food being cooked.

Goku smiles "she's my girlfriend Goten" he says and Goten nods "okay! I gotta go call trunks, he left me" he says running to his room  
~  
She sits next to him and puts a hand on his thigh while watching Bulma cook

Dana's cheeks flushed when she heard him call her his girlfriend.

Trunks smirked as he began rubbing Sarada's hip and he looked at his mom.  
"Hey mom how long until dinner's ready?"

Goku wraps an arm around her shoulders "What's with the face?" He asks smiling  
~  
"About 20 minutes" she says and Sarada looks at him raising an eyebrow, soon the phone rings and she smirks at Trunks

Dana blushed.  
"R-really? I'm your girlfriend?" she asked him stuttering.

Trunks got up and went to answer the phone.  
"Hey Goten? What's up?" he asked his best friend.

He nods "that's if you want to be" he says  
~  
She giggles and watches him before looking at the door and slightly glarimg at Vegeta, and soon he was glaring back.

"O-of course I do Goku!" Dana said happily looking up at him. 

Trunks then hung up the phone after he said sorry to Goten for leaving him hanging looking at Vegeta.

He picks her up and spins her around happily  
~  
Him and Sarada had a stare down before he sneers at her and sits down

Dana giggled and squeaked holding on to him.

"Will you stop glaring at her dad?! God just leave her alone!"

Goku then lays down with her and hugs her close  
~  
Vegeta growls "boy shut up!" Sarada looks at Trunks and shakes her head "he's just testing me, that's all, my father did the same thing when I was a child"

Dana blushed and cuddled against him as she rubbed his shoulders.

Trunks growled back and sneered at him looking away from him as he looked at his mother.

Goku kisses her neck and snuggles into her starting to get sleepy  
~  
Bulma looks back at them at sets the food on the table

Dana closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Trunks started to eat his food and he looked back at his mom and said thanks for the food.

Sarada says a small thank you and starts eating, Vegeta reminded her of her father, though her father was way bigger. She looks at Trunks, he was going to be a good mate and father, but tests like the one Vegeta's giving her, it was good for children.

Trunks just smiled at his mate as he continued eating playing footsies with her under the table.

She giggles quietly her tail swishing happily as she ate

Trunks was soon done eating his food as he smirked proudly and happily.

She giggles and pushes away her empty plate and stands up "thank you, but I must return home now" she says

Trunks pouted and got up as well.  
"Hey sweetie how about you move in with me or I move in with you? We need to be together."

"I'll move in with you the place I'm at....isn't exactly legal" she says "but I must go home tonight and then I'll return with clothes and such"

"Ok I understand baby. Have a good night," Trunks said as he kissed her goodbye.

She smiles and kisses him then leaves heading home

Trunks retires to his room and lays down in bed and falls asleep. 

Goku wakes up and looks down at her in his arms and smiles before slowly sneaking out of bed  
~  
Sarada wakes up and eats before she starts packing, the few belongings she has

Dana rolled over in her sleep mumbling, "ahh Goku maybe later. Not right now."

Trunks woke up and he went into his bathroom and took a shower turning on the water.

He chuckles quietly and gets dressed into his training gi and gives her a kiss on the head before leaving  
~  
Sarada finally finishes before heading to her mates home, she gets there and knocks on the door

Dana soon woke up and saw that Goku wasn't there. She wondered where he was.

Trunks washed his body then got out drying himself off getting dressed as he opened the door for her.

Goku was training that morning with Gohan.  
~  
She walks in and goes straight to his room and starts putting her stuff away

Dana sat down at the kitchen table wondering where Goku was.

Trunks smiled at her kissing her cheek rubbing her hips.  
"Hey baby how're you?"

He thinks a moment "at Bulma's training with Gohan and Vegeta" he says  
~  
She nods "it ain't much, but it's all I have" she says

Dana nodded and asked Goten if he could take her there.

Trunks helped her put her stuff away.  
"Today why don't I take you out to go shopping for clothes?"

He nods and holds out his hand "your gonna have to hold onto me though" he says  
~  
She thinks a moment "sure, why not? But what about my tail?" She asks

Dana nodded and held onto him wondering what he was gonna do.

Trunks thought for a second.  
"You can get your tail removed if you want," he said to her.

He soon flies into the air and towards Bulma's house  
~  
She looks at him glaring slightly "why would I get my tail cut off!?"

Dana squeaked and looked down at the ground. He was flying!

Trunks sighed.  
"Don't glare at me. Two reasons. One to blend into society and two so that way you don't go out of control when you turn into a giant ape."

Goten looks at her "are you doing okay?" He asks her worried  
~  
She continues glaring "I can glare all I want! My tail is apart of me, it's pretty much an extra limb, would you cut off your arm?" She asks for some reason her hormones are out of wack today

"Yeah Goten I'm fine. Thanks for taking me to see your dad."

Trunks looked away from her shaking nodding his head yes.  
"What's up with you babe?"

He nods and lands near the training building "no problem" he says  
~  
She looks out the window and sees someone land "Who's here?" She asks "also I don't know"

Dana smiled at him then walked into the building.

Trunks looked out the window.  
"I don't know. And she just walked into the training building."

Goku looks back seeing Dana as he hovered in the air "Dana hey!"  
~  
"She?" She asks and looks at the building "baby, I want to train can we go shopping tomorrow?" She asks

Dana's jaw dropped.  
"G-Goku?! You can fl-fly as well?!" she asked astonished.

Trunks sighed and nodded.  
"Sure baby. Wanna go train right now?" he asked her.

He nods and lands right in front of her as he rubs his head "yeah I can" he says  
~  
She nods and walks outside "maybe training will help me" she says "I don't know why but I'm irratated" she says

Dana's eyes lit up.  
"That is so freakin cool!" she said amazed.

Trunks thought on why for a second.  
"Maybe it's because you're in heat sweetie."

He smiles widely "really?" He asks surprised  
~  
She looks back at him a scowl in place "and why do you think that?" She asks

Dana nodded and blushed looking up at him.

Trunks looked at her with a stern look.  
"I know you're in heat! You're on your mating season right now! It's normal to get irritated."

He smiles "well you wanna watch us train?" He asks  
~  
She huffs her tail swishing irritable and she looks at him "and what are you going to do about it?" She asks raising an eyebrow, if there was one thing a saiyan hates is being challenged

Dana shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

Trunks glared at her.  
"I'm not challenging you! All I said was you're in heat! God!"

He smiles and grabs her a chair and then flies back up training with Gohan and Vegeta  
~  
She looks at him confused "huh?" She asks 'I didn't even say anything like that' she thinks

Dana sat down in the chair and watched her boyfriend train.

Trunks just said never mind and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Goku finally lands next to her, sweat dripping from his body and he smiles  
~  
She comes up behind him and presses her body against him nipping at his ear "What's up with you?" She asks "it's like you can read my thoughts or something"

Dana smiled back.  
"How was training Goku?" she asked him.  
"And when're you gonna mark me as your mate?"

Trunks was silent until he said, "I don't know to be honest. Plus that was just a lucky guess."

He smiles "it was good, and I don't know honestly, I rushed into being mate with my last wife, so it's going to take some time.." he says looking away  
~  
She sighs and rests her head against his shoulder "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch" she says

Dana sighed and nodded as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly to her.

Trunks turned around to smile at her stroking her cheek.  
"Hey it's alright baby. I forgive you."

Goku smiles "come on, let's go inside get something to drink" he says pulling her inside the large house to the kitchen and waves at Trunks before taking note of the female Saiyan, and well her smell, as he holds Dana tightly to him.  
~  
She kisses him on the lips before looking at the new people who enter the room, watching the couple, she can tell that the male is a saiyan and the female human 'another saiyan? How many are there?' She thinks

Dana smiled and nodded as she turned to look at the female saiyan. She was afraid of her. Her stomach growled.

Trunks smiled at Sarada and he pulled her closer to him as he sat down and ate breakfast.

Goku looks at her "What's wrong?" He asks quietly pulling her close  
~  
Sarada smiles and kisses Trunks jaw before looking back at the woman examining her

"Wh-who's that woman? I-I'm afraid of her," Dana said her voice shaky and her body shaking.

Trunks smiled at Dana and looked at her.  
"Don't be afraid. She's my mate Sarada. She's a saiyan."

"What's a saiyan?" Dana asked Goku.

He scratches his head "well, a saiyan is an alien warrior race, I'm a saiyan I thought me and Vegeta were the last full blooded saiyans left, but seems I was wrong he says smiling.  
~  
Sarada waves slightly "I thought I was the only one left, then to find out my mate is the son of Prince Vegeta" she says

Dana nodded and just clung onto Goku.  
"Oh I see ok."

Trunks just rubbed her back and smiled at everyone as he continued eating his breakfast.

Goku holds her against him while he drinks a large glass of water while he rubs her hip.  
~  
She waited for trunks to finish as she leaned against the counter her tail beating against the floor. She then walks over to Dana "so, I never did catch your name" she says

Dana blushed and moaned slightly.  
"M-my name's Dana. N-nice to meet you."

Trunks pretty soon finished his breakfast and looked over at his mate and smiled.

Goku chuckles and teases her, rubbing the back of her thighs  
~  
Sarada chuckles "it's nice to meet you too, oh just a warning, mating season is here" she says walking back to trunks

Dana whimpered softly at that getting turned on as she nodded.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her and he rubbed her hips softly.

Goku leans down "wanna head home?" He whispers, his hot breathe hitting her eat  
~  
She growls and nips at his jaw her tail wrapping around his arm tightly "you finished yet?"

Dana's cheeks flushed and she nodded as her stomach growled as well.

Trunks nodded and groaned then took her into their room and he laid down on their bed.

Goku chuckles and picks her up heading home "first let's eat" he says  
~  
She purrs while smirking up at him spreading her legs so he could lay in between them

Dana held onto him as she again was amazed that he could fly.

Trunks crawled in between her legs and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

He smiles down at her "so how's it feel to be in the sky like this?" He asks  
~  
She moans and whimpers becoming more submissive as her tail rubs against his stomach

"It feels amazing!" Dana said as she looked down below.

Trunks groped her breasts roughly in his hands as he deepened the kiss.

He chuckles "who knows if you want I might be able to teach you to fly" he says "it takes a lot though"  
~  
She runs her fingers through his hair tugging on it as she wraps her legs around his waist

"No thanks Goku. I'm fine with the way I am."

Trunks kissed her roughly sucking on her bottom lip.

He nods and lands at his house and walks inside "alright! What would you like to eat"  
~  
She whines and grinds against him "Trunks.."

"Anything is fine Goku," Dana said to him as she sat down at the table.

Trunks nodded as he put her on all fours and entered her pussy from behind.

He nods and brings out a large plate of food and sits down  
~  
She moans loudly and pushes back against him "o-oh god Trunks!"

Dana smiled up at him as she eagerly waited for the food.

Trunks smirked as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her.

He sets a plate in front of her and stays eating  
~  
She cries out as she grips the sheets beneath her "h-harder!"

Dana continued to eat as she smiled at him and wondered when she could get her clothes.

Trunks growled as he easily picked up the pace increasing his speed and thrusted harder into her.

Goku looks at her and raises an eyebrow "you okay?" He asks  
~  
She screams "I-I'm so close, p-please, I'm so close!" She says

"D-do you want me to move in with you? If it's too soon I understand."

Trunks reached his high as he came heavily inside her grunting as he released his seeds into her.

He thinks a moment "sure, I don't mind" he says  
~  
She screams his name and cums around him breathing heavily as she looks back at him

Dana nodded as she finished eating.  
"Can I get my stuff when we're done here?"

Trunks slipped out of her panting breathing heavily as he collapsed next to her.

He nods "of course" he says "what do you have?" He asks  
~  
She looks at him and smiles before crawling on top of him and kisses him

"Well I have to get all my clothes," Dana said as she started.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and rubs her back.

He nods and scarfs down his food and stands up swallowing "well let's go!" He says with a large smile  
~  
She smiles and nips his jaw "your a perfect mate, and are going to be an amazing father" she says

Dana nodded and got up and went over to him.

Trunks blushed then grinned sheepishly as he kissed her cheek.

He picks her up and goes outside before taking off into the air  
~  
She giggles and rests her head on his chest "I've never been this happy before"

Dana squeaked as she clung onto him tightly.

Trunks smiled at her and sighed happily.  
"I know baby. I've never been this happy either."

He chuckles and holds her close to him "don't worry, I'd never drop you" he says  
~  
She smiles "I can't wait for our little one to join us, he's going to be something special I just know it" she says smiling

Dana nodded and looked down at the world below her.

Trunks sighed and chuckled, "what if it's a girl babe?"

He soon gets to the city "lead the way Dana" he says smiling  
~  
She giggles "either way they're going to be special" she says rubbing his chest

Dana nodded and lead him to her apartment.

Trunks grunted and smirked rubbing her hips then stroked her thighs up and down.

He lands in front of the place and puts he down "this is where you live?" He asks her  
~  
She slaps his chest giggling and sits up scooting out of his reach while looking at him

Dana nodded and walked inside swaying her hips as she walked.

Trunks pouted and frowned looking at her as he laughed motioning for her to come back over to him.

Goku growls and follows her as soon as they get inside he pushes her against the wall "you little tease" he growls smirking  
~  
She shakes her head sending him a teasing look as she stands up smirking still naked she starts to head to the door

"And what're you going to do about it?" Dana said smiling up at him.

Trunks got up as well and followed after her quickly getting dressed.

He nips her jaw "anything I want" he says grinding against her  
~  
She smiles at him now dressed and walks out

"Go ahead Goku. I'm all yours," Dana said blushing her cheeks flushed.

Trunks followed after her.  
"Would you like to go shopping sweetheart?" he asked her.

He pushes her shirt up and off of her and kisses her passionately  
~  
She nods "yeah why not, I'm in a better mood" she says

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back nipping his bottom lip.

Trunks nodded as he left the house with her and took her to the shopping district.

He picks her up so she could wrap her legs around him  
~  
She hid her tail in her clothes as she walked with him

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist slipping her tongue into his mouth.  
"Mark me Goku. Make me yours."

Trunks took her to a bunch of clothing stores as he waited for her to choose some clothes that she liked.

He moves his mouth to her neck and bites down making her  
~  
She comes out in a small sun dress and looks at him "well?"

Dana moaned in pleasure as she cried a little in pain.

Trunks almost had a nosebleed.  
"You look great baby! In fact you look beautiful!"

He chuckles and licks the wound before slowly sliding into her  
~  
She smirks and does a small twirl where her underwear showed before walking back inside and comes out in a black two piece bathing suit

Dana moaned in pleasure as she arched her back.

Trunks looked at her with wide eyes and wanted a piece of her right then and there.  
"You look great sweetheart!"

Goku starts thrusting his hips picking up the pace, pounding into her  
~  
She smiles and walks back swaying her hips teasing him

Dana groaned as she scratched his shoulders gripping them.

Trunks started to growl but calmed himself down.  
"Let's just please get you clothes ok?"

He growls in her ear as he grips her hips tightly pulling them to meet his.  
~  
She looks at him and smirks "What's the rush? I'm having fun Trunks!" She says pouting while having a teasing look in her eyes

Dana moaned softly as she gripped his sheets on his bed.

Trunks sighed then chuckled.  
"Just pick out some clothes to buy sweetie."

He grunts out her name before coming deep inside her as he sucked on her neck  
~  
She giggles and soon was at the counter with an armful of clothes.

Dana mewled as she shivered in delight chills going down her spine.

Trunks who didn't have any clothes in his hands went to pay for her clothes.

He pants and looks at her raising an eyebrow "w-wait did you come yet?" He asks her  
~  
She watches Trunks and smiles but growls slightly when the lady behind the counter blushes and starts flirting slightly

Dana nodded as she climaxed all over him panting.

Trunks just ignored her saying, "ma'am sorry but I'm already taken."

He slowly pulls out laying down next to her and smiled pulling her close  
~  
The lady blushes and looks at Sarada before looking down and finishes ringing up her clothes

Dana squeaked and cuddled against him pulling the covers over them.

Trunks took her bags of clothes and he waited for her at the entrance of the mall.

He chuckles and kisses her deeply "I love you”  
~  
She follows him and smiles "thank you"

"I love you too Goku," Dana said snuggling into his arms and fell asleep.

Trunks nodded and smiled back at her as he flew towards his home with her bags in his hands.

He kisses her head and gets comfortable before falling asleep as well  
~  
She flies right next to him smiling happily as the wind blows through her hair

Trunks was getting tired. He set her bags down in his room once he got back home.

She sits down on the bed and looks at him "What's wrong Trunks?" She asks him

Trunks turned to look at her.  
"Well I'm tired for some reason. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

She looks at him with worry "and why not?" She asks and runs her fingers through his hair

"I don't know. All I kept thinking about was my dad beating you up in my sleep."

She raises an eyebrow "really? Why? Trunks I promise he can't hurt me"

"Because I don't want to lose you Sarada! I love you and I couldn't bear the thought of him killing you!"

She holds his face in her hands "I love you Trunks, but I am pregnant with your child, I am your mate, he can't do anything to me"

Trunks looked dead straight into her eyes and nodded giving her a small smile.

She smiles and kisses him "now, let's get some sleep" she says changing and crawls into bed

2 weeks later.

Goku was once again training at Bulma's with everyone, a tournament was coming up and he wanted to be ready.  
~  
Sarada was relaxing in the kitchen talking to Bulma and Videl

Dana didn't tell Goku yet but she was pregnant with triplets. She sat down in training room watching her mate train.

Trunks was with the other guys in the training room and training so much that he was starting to sweat. He was currently fighting Goku.

Goku chuckles and launches at Trunks "you've gotten stronger, having a saiyan for a mate isn't easy is it?" He asks chuckling before looking at Dana to make sure she's okay  
~  
Sarada decided to walk outside to the training room, Trunks knew she was pregnant. She walks inside and sits down next to Dana "hello Dana"

Dana flinched and froze for a second there.  
"H-hello Sarada," she said stuttering nervously.

Trunks nodded as he was sparring with Goku sending ki blasts at him.  
"Yeah it's not easy but it's rewarding and I love her either way."

Goku nods smiling "it is" he says dodging the ki blasts before throwing punches at him  
~  
She looks at her "why are you afraid of me?" He asks "what have I done, to gain your fear?" She asks

Dana sighed.  
"I-I'm sorry Sarada but it's not just you. All women scare me."

Trunks nodded and dodged his punches and sent kicks his way.

Goku chuckles and dodges his kicks before sending a ki blast his way  
~  
She raises an eyebrow "and why's that?" She asks

Dana looked away from her.  
"Wh-when I was little I was constantly bullied by females because of my weird hair color. One day it got so bad I was left for dead by a bunch of girls who beat me up."

Trunks dodged it and fired a kamehameha at Goku.  
"How's your mate doing Goku? I see she's afraid of women. I wonder why that is?"

Goku dodges and shrugs "I don't know, I didn't ask" he says charging up a large ki blast  
~  
She smiles and wraps her tail around Dana's hand "well, now your in a family who protects each other, don't worry, I actually like your hair" she says smiling "your unique than all the other women"

Dana gave a small smile to her and nodded slowly.  
"It-it'll take some time to warm up to you Sarada. I-I'm sorry."

Trunks shrugged and nodded as he fired a large beam of light directed towards Goku.

Goku fires his ki blast both beams hitting each other creating an explosion  
~  
She smiles and nods "of course, I understand" she says before growling and looking at the fight

Dana watched in awe as she worried about if Goku was ok.

Trunks teleported before the explosion could hit him. He smirked as he had enough of training with Goku.

Goku flies down to Dana's side and smiles rubbing the back of his nervously at Sarada's scowl, he chuckles and looks at Dana "shall we go in now?" He asks  
~  
Sarada looks at Trunks and sighs "can you go one training session without an explosion?" She asks crossing her arms

"Goku there's something I have to tell you," Dana said to him.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled.  
"Sorry sweetie. It just happens."

Goku gives her all of his attention "what is it?" He asks "is something wrong?!" He asks getting worried  
~  
She sighs and puts a hand on her stomach and smiles "come on, we've been waiting to eat with you" she says pulling him outside to the house "Trunks I've been thinking..."

"I'm pregnant with triplets Goku," Dana said to him blushing.

Trunks nodded and followed her to the kitchen.  
"Yes? What is it baby?"

His eyes widen "r-really?" He asks  
~  
She looks at him "why don't we get our own home?" She asks

Dana sighed and looked away from him.  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want any more kids Goku."

Trunks's eyes lit up at that and he smiled nodding happily.  
"Sure sweetie we can do that!"

He quickly picks her up swinging her around happily "why would I be upset!?" He asks "I'm so happy right now, I just couldn't believe it when you said it!" He says  
~  
She smiles widely "that's great!" She says as she starts cooking a large meal for the two of them

Dana held on tightly to Goku as she squeaked and her cheeks flushed.  
"R-really?"

Trunks nodded smiling happily at her as he watched her cook.

He nods and kisses her "of course! Your my mate, I love you so much!" He says happily  
~  
She was humming a small song swaying her hips to the beat in her head, her tail swishing back and forth

Dana giggled and kissed him back.  
"I love you too Goku!"

Trunks smiled at her from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

He puts her down "oh man, triplets?" He asks "I hope I'm a good father, I'll make sure I'm actually here for them...I always regretted that when Gohan and Goten was growing up.." he says sadly.  
~  
She smiles and giggles "and what do you think your doing?" She asks

Dana stroked his cheeks looking up into his eyes smiling at him.  
"I know you'll be a great father."

Trunks smirked licking the back of her neck.  
"Oh just having my dessert early before dinner."

He looks at her "you think so?" He asks  
~  
She purrs "someone is being naughty in the kitchen" she says as her tail wraps around his waist as she grinds back against him "naughty Trunks" she says

Dana nodded smiling happily at him hugging him tightly to her.

Trunks smirked and began to growl as he slapped her butt cheeks really hard.

He chuckles and kisses her passionately "I'm so happy right now"  
~  
She let's out a tiny moan and growls at him as she grinds against him harder

Dana blushed and kissed him passionately back.

Trunks growled as he smirked breathing heavily.  
"Wanna go have some hot hardcore sex?"

Goku massages her hips and looks at her and smiles "you make me so happy, I'm glad I met you"  
~  
She smirks "only if you finish dinner" she says

Dana smiled at him and hugged him tightly clinging onto him.

Trunks smirked and nodded as he sat down and waited for her to make the food.

He holds her tightly and takes off into the air to their shared house  
~  
She looks at him raising an eyebrow "so that's a no?" She asks pouting with a tiny smile

Dana held onto him as she looked up at him and smiled.

Trunks smirked and shook his head no as he took her to their room.

He soon lands infront of the house and goes inside with her in his arms and sits on the couch "triplets, man that's gonna be a handful" he says smiling  
~  
She looks at him curiously "What's going through that head of yours?" She asks watching him

Dana sat down on his lap and she snuggled against him.

Trunks threw her on their bed as he climbed on top of her and took their clothes off.

He rubs her back and rests his head against her's as he thinks "do you like it out here in the woods? Or would you like to move closer?" He asks  
~  
She growls and nips at his jaw before shoving him onto his back and straddles him, seems it was gonna be a battle for dominance.

"Right here is fine Goku. I love it," Dana said to him smiling.

Trunks growled as he flipped her over and slapped her butt cheeks grounding against her.

He smiles and nods "I just want to make sure your comfortable" he says  
~  
She growls and sucks at his neck while tugging at his hair

Dana nodded and nuzzled his neck as she was content and happy.

Trunks grunted as he groped her boobs roughly biting her shoulder.

Goku smiles and kisses her head before relaxing a bit before remembering he was sweaty "baby, I need to take a shower" he says "I probably stink"  
~  
She quickly flips them over once more and grinds down against him while growling as she rubs his chest

Dana nodded as she got off of him.  
"Enjoy your shower sweetie."

Trunks flipped her on all fours as he entered her behind and began thrusting groaning.

He smiles and heads to the bathroom stripping and jumps in the shower  
~  
She moans loudly and pushes back against him "h-harder!" She says growling

Dana smiled as she too got in the shower with him and got naked.

Trunks nodded as he increased his pace creating friction between their hips.

He smiles at her and washes his body "wanted to join me huh? All you had to do is say" he says in a teasing tone  
~  
She moans loudly and claws at the blankets beneath her "f-fuuck Trunks!"

Dana blushed and nodded as she started washing her body as well.

Trunks pounded her and fucked her into the mattress as he grunted going faster into her.

He smiles and pulls her close "you know...we never did it in the shower before" he says "we've done it everywhere else though"  
~  
She whines pushing back against him "o-oh god, m-more please b-baby please!"

Dana's cheeks flushed as she nodded.  
"Let's do it sweetie."

Trunks growled as he gripped her hips tightly and he went harder and deeper into her.

He grips her legs in his hands and lift her up, so she could wrap her legs around him. Before lining himself up and slips right into her, groaning at her tightness.  
~  
She sobs in pleasure as her chest lays down onto the bed, her ass in the air. Her tail wraps tightly around his waist.

Dana moaned in pleasure as she was getting turned on arching her back.

Trunks growled as he came heavily into her pulling out panting as he breathed heavily.

He starts thrusting into her moaning into her neck.  
~  
She screams his name and comes tightly around him, she breathes heavily and looks back at him

Dana mewled as she began screaming his name in pleasure.

Trunks looked at her and smiled as he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her hip.

Goku began thrusting faster and harder "D-Dana.."  
~  
She smiles and kisses him "I love you" she says happily

Dana whimpered softly as she gripped onto the shower head for support.

"I love you too baby," Trunks said as he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

He sucks on her neck leaving a large hickey, "oh god baby" he moans  
~  
She giggles and gets comfortable while laying down, she looks at him and cups his face in her hand

Dana scratched his shoulders as she moaned louder and arched her back.

Trunks looks into her beautiful eyes as he too rubbed her cheek.

He sucks on her breasts and rubs her clit as he thrusts even faster  
~  
She snuggles into his neck and smiles before giving it tiny kisses

Dana moaned and mewled loudly as her back hit the shower wall.

Trunks moaned softly and he blushed looking away from her embarrassed.

He grips her hips tightly as he could feel his end coming  
~  
She laughs "What's wrong baby?" She asks

Dana reached her high and she came heavily all over his shaft.

Trunks blushed and looked at her.  
"I loved that sweetie. You make me feel good."

He cries out and comes deep inside her before brining heavily and looks at her  
~  
She smirks and continues to kiss his neck as she presses up against him

Dana panted breathing heavily as she moaned.

Trunks moaned a little louder as he gripped onto her.

Goku smiles at her and pulls out slowly.  
~  
She sucks on his jaw, putting a hand on his hip.

Dana breathed heavily panting as she looked at him and smiled.

Trunks moaned and growled arching his back shivering in delight.


End file.
